vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Back from the Grave
Dance Back from the Grave is the twelfth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO 1919 - , still angered by recent events, refuses to help when a gruesome discovery is made in the Cauldron. is on alert when she uncovers the remnants of a sacrifice down by the docks and immediately realizes that it's the work of a dangerous warlock from their past. Meanwhile, when gets some information that Rebekah may be in trouble, he and set off to find her. At Rousseau's, confronts Marcel, who opens up and shares some details of his past with her, but things quickly spiral out of control when an unexpected visitor shows up. Finally, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus faces off against a powerful force with an unmatched advantage over him. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (archive footage only) Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane and Raney Branch (via archive footage) as Celeste DuBois *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale Guest Cast * Teri Wyble as Clara Summerlin Quotes Extended Promo :Diego: "We got a problem." :Marcel: "It's two more of my guys gone. Nice job, captain." :Sophie: "It's sacrificial magic. The more guys they kill, the more power they get." :Klaus: "I want the head of whoever did this on a stick." :Papa Tunde: "I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me, and when I'm done, he'll wish that he could die." Webclip :Rebekah: "I'm tired of being controlled and threatened by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them." :Elijah: "I expect such behavior from Niklaus, it's so very disappointing when it comes from you Rebekah. Do you not see that in his way he is making an effort here, he's invited us back into our family home, he yearns for our family to be reunited." :Rebekah: "Yes, he's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I have fallen for it every time, and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more!" :Elijah: "I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here, leadership may be a good thing for him. Now sister, please I ask you if you cannot support him then at least do nothing to provoke him." Producers' Preview :Elijah: "Rebekah we were all devastated by the outcome of this ritual." :Rebekah: "That's just it there was no outcome, we both know that power like that doesn't just vanish. I say someone stole it, I would like to know whom and then I would like to make an ally out of them." :Papa Tunde:'' "I can crush you before the eyes of your son and then I will consume you both."'' Episode Quotes :Elijah: "I asked you to cease these petty moves against our family yet you conspire with this fool. Is this what it's come to, making moves against your own blood?" :Rebekah: "Don't you try and shame me. Nik grows more powerful by the day and you do nothing but encourage him." :Elijah: "I offer him my council because it's clear to me he means to make this city our home. And perhaps leading these... derelicts will curb some of these impulses, grant him some degree of happiness." :Rebekah: "You always talk of Nik's happiness, but for 1000 years he's robbed me of any chance of my own. What about me, Elijah, am I not a concern for you?" :Elijah: "We all make sacrifices in the name of this family Rebekah, but know this, I will never stand against you or Niklaus." :Rebekah: "What about Hayley? Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this family as much as your feelings for her. You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You would chose love over family yet condemn me for doing the same." Trivia *Antagonists: Papa Tunde, Celeste Dubois *Title meaning: a reference to Papa Tunde's return from the dead and his desire to have revenge on those who killed him the first time. *According to the producer's preview the three witches resurrected by Celeste are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans. *It is revealed that Marcel was a soldier. *Thierry is released from the Garden by Rebekah. *Papa Tunde gains Original Vampire powers from Rebekah. *It is confirmed in this episode that Klaus and Hayley's baby is a French Quarter witch because when they buried and consecrated Esther, she became a French Quarter witch and her power passed to her only living descendant who happens to be the baby. French Quarter witches practice Ancestral Magic. This was also mentioned in Apres Moi, Le Deluge by Elijah. In terms of bloodline, the baby has three species in her: Witch, Vampire and Werewolf so she is one third Witch. *Marcel reveals that he is the one that brought Papa Tunde to New Orleans. In the same conversation, it is revealed that Rebekah is the one who proposed the idea to bring Mikael to New Orleans. Rebekah suggests in this conversation that Genevieve is powerful enough to help them find Mikael. *Papa Tunde kills The Garden vampires and then Celeste kills Papa Tunde to get his power. *Bastianna was seen only in the background. *Klaus and Rebekah traveled to Mystic Falls between Après Moi, Le Déluge and this episode. *A Mayor O'Connell was mentioned in the first flashback and his head was brought to Elijah and Klaus by Papa Tunde. It is assumed that he was a relative of Camille and Kieran. *It is revealed that Celeste has been possessing people for a century. In 1919 she possessed a witch named Clara Summerlin. *Elijah bites Hayley in this episode to use the power from the baby's blood to free Rebekah from Tunde's spell. *Before he is killed by Celeste, Tunde tells her that the blade he has contains the power of all the vampires he has killed and will do worse things than death to a vampire, even an Original. * The flashbacks took place in 1919. Though WWI ended in November of 1918, Marcel stated he'd been wasting time before coming back to New Orleans. * This is the first flashback to 1919, the next flashbacks to 1919 will be in Long Way Back From Hell and Le Grand Guignol. *Papa Tunde appears and dies in this one episode Continuity *Davina did not appear in this episode, as she was killed by Sophie in Après Moi, Le Déluge(the previous episode) *Cami was last seen in The Casket Girls. *Diego was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *This is the first episode in which Thierry and Diego appear together since Tangled Up In Blue. *This is the first episode in which Elijah has spoken to Thierry. *Mikael was mentioned in a flashback, he was last seen in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'Dance Back From The Grave' is the title of a song by . It is a track from his album which was inspired by Hurricane Katrina which struck New Orleans in 2005. * Some funeral traditions popular in New Orleans involve a march by the family, friends, and a brass band from the home, funeral home or church to the cemetery. Throughout the march, the band plays somber dirges and hymns. A change in the tenor of the ceremony takes place, after either the deceased is entombed, or the hearse leaves the procession and members of the procession say their final goodbye and they "cut the body loose". After this the music becomes more upbeat, often starting with a hymn or spiritual number played in a swinging fashion, then going into popular hot tunes. There is raucous music and cathartic dancing where onlookers join in to celebrate the life of the deceased. Those who follow the band just to enjoy the music are called the second line, and their style of dancing, in which they walk and sometimes twirl a parasol or handkerchief in the air, is called second lining. So you could be said to be "dancing back from the grave" in celebration of a life of a loved one. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x12 Promo HD "Dance Back from the Grave" |Short promo The Originals 1x12 Extended Promo - Dance Back from the Grave HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x12 Webclip 1 - Dance Back from the Grave HD|Webclip The Originals - Dance Back from the Grave Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Pictures Dance Back from the Grave.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (2).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (5).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (6).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (7).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (8).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (9).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (10).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (11).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (12).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (13).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (14).jpg H108a-128-org-110-01.jpg H108a-128-org-110-02.jpg H108a-128-org-110-03.jpg H108a-128-org-110-04.jpg H108a-128-org-110-05.jpg H108a-128-org-110-06.jpg H108a-128-org-110-07.jpg H108a-128-org-110-08.jpg H108a-128-org-110-09.jpg H108a-128-org-110-10.jpg H108a-128-org-110-11.jpg H108a-128-org-110-12.jpg H108a-128-org-110-13.jpg H108a-128-org-110-14.jpg H108a-128-org-110-15.jpg H108a-128-org-110-16.jpg H108a-128-org-110-17.jpg H108a-128-org-110-18.jpg H108a-128-org-110-19.jpg H108a-128-org-110-20.jpg H108a-128-org-110-21.jpg H108a-128-org-110-22.jpg H108a-128-org-110-23.jpg H108a-128-org-110-24.jpg H108a-128-org-110-25.jpg H108a-128-org-110-26.jpg H108a-128-org-110-27.jpg H108a-128-org-110-28.jpg H108a-128-org-110-29.jpg DanceBack-feature.jpg Savages481.jpg elijahandwerewolvesdoingbusiness.jpg elijahdoingbusiness1919.jpg genevieve1919again.jpg genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg genevieveclara1919.jpg klaus abattoir 1919.jpg klausarrives1919.jpg Welcomingpapatunde.jpg elijah1919abattoir.jpg klausandelijahdealing1919.jpg klausandelijahdealing19192.jpg tundeabattoir1919.jpg Tundearrives1919.jpg Elijah and Thierry.jpg|Elijah threatening Thierry Breaking the spell.jpg|Breaking spell Lovebite.jpg|Blood donation Papa Tunde and Klaus.jpg|Papa Tunde vs Klaus Rebekah and Elijah.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah Papa-tunde-holding-a-snake.jpg Hjlol.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.44 -2014.05.11 19.45.09-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.21 -2014.05.11 19.45.03-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.54 -2014.05.11 19.44.58-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.24 -2014.05.11 19.44.32-.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes